The moon's hanyo
by Baylee1100
Summary: this is my version of the series with inuyasha as a girl named tsukiko (inuko) that's a half dog demon and in love with her half brother even if she doesn't know it! Just so you know inuko is a lot OOC!


**Baylee1100-Hey this is my first Fem Inuyasha story and I'm going to call her a completely different name and a middle name that everyone calls her so her name will be Tsukiko (Moon child) for her white hair which from legends I have read is to symbolize a child given to a human by the moon and the name everyone calls her will be the classic Inuko ok. Got it? And please don't hate me!**

**Inuyasha-She only owns the female me who is a little OOC and calm**

**Kagome- Not the show!**

**Inuko-Enjoy!**

**{Story start}**

**Chapter 1-Rise Tsukiko Inuko the moons Hanyou child**

Hi my names Kagome Higurashi and today is my 15th birthday

Before today I was a normal girl who lived in my home by a shrine with my mama, brother Sota, and My grandpa

I wake up in my room happy that today I'm finally 15 and I start to get dressed in my green and white sailor style middle school uniform and brush my semi-long black hair before I head out the door only to see my brother Sota sat at the door of the shrines well house

"Sota what are you doing there? You know you're not supposed to play there" I said as I jogged over to him and sat next to him

"I'm not playing Buyo went inside and he won't come out" Sota said as pointed inside the well house

"Then why don't you go get him?" I asked out of curiosity

"I'm scared!" Sota admitted in panic at the thought of going down there and I admit I felt bad for him so I offered to go get the cat as I walked down the well house steps

I looked around the dark well house until I saw a tail and saw it was indeed our orange and black house cat Buyo and as I picked him up I called out to my frightened brother "I found him!"

"Sis behind you" Sota screamed in panic at something behind my back and before I could turn to see what it was something grabbed me from behind and made me drop Buyo and the last thing I heard before I was dragged into the well was my brother screaming "Kagome!"

I opened my eyes and saw a world of purple and black all around me and a centipede monster holding on to me with its hands as it licked my face and said "The jewel of four souls" over and over again before I stuck my hand out and said stop it and the centipede was blown back as I landed inside the well which looked normal again

I started to climb out and when I got to the top I didn't see buildings or my house but a grassy field with a forest surrounding me and the only thing I can find that's the same as home is the old holy tree that rests in the middle of the property at home

I start to run to the tree in hope of finding my home right next to it but when I get there I see something completely different but the tree was there and on it was a girl

The girl looked to be the same age as me maybe a year younger with pure white hair that from what I could tell went to the back of her knees with two long bangs in front held by two long red ribbons with little gold balls on them that held the bangs till they ended at the end of her chest under her well-developed chest she was also wearing a dark red short kimono that ended about the same length as my school skirt (Mid-thie) with what looked to be a frilly white petty coat or frilly white under skirt that was visible for a few inches under her skirt with a golden obi and baby blue-green sash wrapped around her waist with little gold balls hanging from it she was also wearing what looked to be ballet shoes tied until her knees that were red with little blue-green bells in the middle of the ribbons at the top, I looked up and saw she had extremely pale skin that made me think she had never been outside with a very beautiful face with full pale pink lips with a ting of blue and I couldn't see what color her eyes were because they were hidden behind her pale eye lids she was also wearing a small blue bell necklace that was tied to look like a collar with little pure white doggie ears on top of her head

I had to say she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen but what confused be were the long roots and vines that were wrapped around her and bound her to the tree and the small piece of paper with writing stuck to her chest

I climbed up the overgrown roots to look more closely and started to play with her small soft doggie ears that were just begging to be played with

When I was done I started to turn around but before I could a bunch of arrows came out of nowhere and embedded them in the tree around me and the girl's body who I had grabbed on to when the arrows came

"You can't be here" said one village man with an arrow

"Yeah it's forbidden" said another and before I knew what was going on I was tied up and sitting in the middle of the village

"You didn't have to tie me up you know" I said as an old woman around my grandpa's age came up and I heard people calling her "Lady Kaede" when she came to me she started to say something in another language and thrown stuff on me and she leaned down to look at my face when she pulled away looking startled

"No sister" she said and I was confused I looked like her sister?

After a few minutes we were at her hut that was one of the few huts not being repaired and we were talking when we heard something outside and when we got there the same centipede that had attacked me in the well was attacking the town before looking at me and saying "The jewel of four souls give it to me!" and dived at me but was blacked by Kaede's arrow and she said to me "The jewel you have it?" and I answered with "I don't know" before realizing I had to lead the monster/yokai out of the village and turned to Kaede and asked "Where's the well?" and she quickly answered "In Inuko's forest" before I ran off towards where there was a bright blue, red, green, and gold light shining

**At the god tree**

The pale beautiful girl pulsed with life and opened her beautiful gold eyes with specks of blue

She looked around and said in a soft gentle voice "Kikyo is coming" and then she smiled lightly at the full moon which highlighted her features and said "I can't wait"

But then she smelt something else with her "Mistress Centipede I wonder what will you do?" she asked herself as she smiled and waited for her old friend Kikyo and the Yokai to arrive

**Back with Kagome**

I kept running and running till I made it to the god tree where I heard a soft gentle voice say "Kikyo what is wrong usually you would have already killed a Yokai of Mistress Centipede's level by now"

I look up and see the beautiful girl from earlier that day but now she had her eyes open and I could see they were literally melted gold and I realized that unlike her earlier words she wasn't being smart or sarcastic but generally confused and even slightly worried

"Your awake" I say stupidly and she simply smiles softly and nodes before I decide to point out that I'm not Kikyo

"I'm not Kikyo"

"You're not?"

"I'm not my names Kagome"

"But you smell and look just like her"

"But I'm not her I'm Kagome got it Ka-Go-Me"

"You're not" she finally said sadly before looking past me and saying "Watch out" before Mistress Centipede comes out and wraps her long body around me before I have enough and say "Back off" and she like last time is pushed away

"How did you do that Kikyo?" I hear the girl from the tree ask softly in amazement

"I don't know and I'm not Kikyo I'm Kagome" I answer stubbornly as I hear the villagers come out from behind me

"Sorry I forgot" she said honestly before I hear Kaede say "Inuko should not be awake"

"So your names Inuko right?" I ask her

"Yes that is what I'm called but my real names Tsukiko but everyone calls me Inuko for short" she replies swiftly before I'm pulled up by my feet by Mistress Centipede and I grab onto something soft and wavy but also thick

"Let go of my hair" I hear Inuko order quietly like she doesn't usually give orders when I finally realize that the soft material I'm grabbing was her two long side bangs and that I was making the small balls lightly tap together and make a slight jingle sound

"I can't" I said before mistress Centipede threw me up in the air and bit into my side where a purple jewel came out and rolled to the ground

"The jewel of four souls?" asked Inuko shocked before she started to panic and said "Don't let her have it!" but before anyone could do anything I was pulled up against the tree till my head was on Inuko's rather generous chest and held there by mistress Centipedes body as she swallowed the jewel

"Kagome can you please pull off that paper there?" I hear Inuko ask as she looked to her chest where I saw a single piece of paper

"No you cannot if you do Inuko will destroy us all" I hear Kaede say from behind me before Inuko intervenes and says "I won't but do you want to live or die it's your choice" she says to me finally and I get flashes of Sota, mama, and grandpa and I say confidently "I choose to live" as I pull off the paper and it vanishes before I feel Inuko pulse with power before she rips the body of mistress Centipede and the roots off and jumps gracefully to the ground where she where she jumps with her long knee length hair flying behind her like a comets tail and her little bells jingling lightly and uses her claws to gracefully chop mistress Centipede into pieces

"Hurry Kagome find where the glowing piece is before she regenerates" Kaede says as she walks up behind me

"You mean right here?" I ask as I remove the jewel from the dead creature

"Kagome..." I hear behind me before I turn and see Inuko with her bangs covering her eyes

"Yes Inuko?" I ask

"I'm sorry but you must please give me the jewel" she says as she held out her hand

"What?" I asked stupidly as Kaede says

"Do not give it to her she only wants it to become a full demon and destroy us with the power"

"No you don't understand I don't want to be a demon for power I really don't" she pleads at Kaede

"Then Why?" I ask to avoid an argument

"Because if I become a full demon I'll be just like my older brother and he won't think I'm a powerless filthy Half-breed anymore" she says almost crying and I look to Kaede and see her looking almost as shocked as me when she looks to her eyes and says

"She's not lying"

**Baylee1100-Ok I know I changed a lot from the original Cannon because this is my story and I like it and I think this way would have worked out better and as you could see Inuko is very OOC**

**Inuko-Review!**


End file.
